Hogwarts 2011
by CantWalkAway
Summary: Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry take on a new school year in 2011 where the Triwizard Tournament returns.
1. Characters

_**Slytherins- (9)**_

**1****st**** years-**

Henrietta Moran, 11

**2****nd**** years-**

Darcy Nuostabus,13, Beater

James Bradbury II, 12

3rd years-

4th years

5th years

**6****th**** years-**

Eris Heart, 16

Adzrielle Amorita Danic, 16, Seeker

Rika Takai, 16

Calliope Felix Jones, 16

**7****th**** years- **

Alexis Moran, 17

Laura Wyatt,17, Beater

_**Gryffindors-(18)**_

**1****st**** years**-

Skylar Grey,11

2nd years-

**3****rd**** years**-

Marisol Greenway, 13, Keeper

4th years-

**5****th**** years- **

Elizabeth Jade Marion,15

Hayley Rayne Falconie-Cole, 15, Chaser

Monna Blue, 15,

Rosalinda Fletchra,15

Lyra Marin, 15

Blair Doss,15

brittney Callahan,15

**6****th**** years- **

Tasmania 'Tazz' Glass, 16, Seeker

Alexander Davies, 16

Conrad Ellis, 16, Beater

Hollis Zachary Fleisher, 16, Beater

Charisma Anania Carras, 16

Artemis Owens,16, chaser

Ash Chase, 16

**7****th ****years- **

Melody Bradbury, 17, Chaser

Troy Marin,17, Keeper

_**Ravenclaws-(17)**_

**1****st**** years-**

Simon Moore, 11

Rosalinda Haley Fiérro,11

**2****nd**** years**-

Mai Marin, 12, beater

3rd years-

**4****th**** years- **

Mortimer David Nelson, 14

Hayley Bradbury, 14

**5****th**** years- **

Florence Rivera, 15

Leah Matthews, 15

Alexandria Thompson,15

Gregory Mitchell Fitts, 15, Keeper

Harris Flinch, 15

**6****th**** years- **

Alcina Rose Evansley, 16, Seeker

Avia Lodette Sanders, 16

Ella Xaviar, 16, beater

Carter Simon, 16

Nina Perez, 16

Roehm Talyor, 15

**7****th**** years- **

Hannah Lowes, 18

_**Hufflepuffs-(9)**_

**1****st**** years-**

Layla Moran, 11

**2****nd**** years**-

Leo Marin, 12, Chaser

**3****rd**** years-**

Gemma Rose Martin, 13

**4****th**** years-**

Emerson Ellis, 14, Chaser

Mirah Gartlett, 14

5th years-

Hazel Stella Penergast, 15

**6****th**** years- **

Brodie Dexter Martin, 16, Chaser

Chelsea Quinn, 16

Colter Scott, 16, Seeker

7th years-

..

More sorting…

_**Quidditch **_

(You both changed so since DestinedForGreatness changed first…)

**Slytherin- **

_Seeker- _Adzrielle Amorita Danic

_Keeper-_James Bradbury II

_Chasers-_Roehm Talyor**,?,?**

_Beaters-_ Darcy Nuostabus,Laura Wyatt

**Gryffindor-**

_Seeker- _Tasmania 'Tazz' Glass

_Keeper- _Marisol Greenway

_Chasers- _Melody Bradbury, Artemis Owens, Hayley Rayne Falconie-Cole

_Beaters_- Conrad Ellis, Hollis Zachary Fleisher

**Ravenclaw- **

_Seeker- _Alcina Rose Evansley

_Keeper- _Gregory Mitchell Fitts

_Chasers- _Hayley Bradbury**,?,?**

_Beaters-_Mai Marin**, **Ella Xaviar

**Hufflepuff- **

_Seeker- _Colter Scott

_Keeper- _**?**

_Chasers- _Brodie Dexter Martin, Emerson Ellis, Leo Marin

_Beaters- _Mirah Gartlett**,** Hazel Stella Penergast

Even more sorting…

Head Boy- Troy Marin

Head Girl- Melody Bradbury

…

…


	2. Chapter 1: Hollis Fleisher

_Sorry for the LOONGG wait but here it is, chapter one! Now I have this one centered around Hollis but the next one will be someone else... so here ya go. Keep calm and read on! Haha, oh Im a loser... **OH** and if you read the new thing there will be a Triwizard Tournament:) I think I have a Beauxbatons Champion so I need a Durmstrang and Hogwarts. If you want to be a Hogwarts Champion (Ive opened it up to 16 year olds as well since we dont have many 7th years) just PM or comment saying you want to. As for Durmstrang uh... I dont know yet so hang on for that! _

_Oh and I have awesome helpers:D_

Hollis Fleisher 

Hollis stepped onto the old Hogwarts train with one last look at his parents. His mum was always emotional at the time of his departure and the weeks leading up to it. She was currently clinging onto his father's arm eyes puffy and red. Hollis gave her a smile and a wave to show her everything was okay and he would be back before she could blink.

Hollis climbed the three stairs before him and stopped. He loved everything that had to do with Hogwarts, well except maybe homework. Hollis has always been one of those people who stop and take the time to see what's around him.

"Um, Excuse me."

Hollis glanced behind him to see a short girl waiting patiently to board the train.

"Oh, sorry." He said stepping out of her way and scratching the back of his head for a second before letting out a short awkward laugh. Hollis quickly composed himself and continued walking. He glanced into each compartment in hopes of seeing his friends. Hollis peeped into the numerous compartments with no luck. He sighed and continued farther and farther down the train. Finally he found them, Conrad and Alex, his best mates. He walked in and plopped himself down next to Conrad.

"Hollis, long time no see." Alex said peering at him from over his Divination textbook.

"Yeah, what gives? I haven't even seen little Margery." Conrad added ruffling his blonde hair a bit.

Hollis rolled his eyes, when he first got his tiny owl they poked quite a bit fun at her small size. "You know how my mom gets when it's time to go back."

"Hmm…" Alex mumbled putting his book down.

"You're taking Divination?" Hollis asked in disbelief.  
>Last year Hollis had to listen to his mate's ramblings about how awful it was and wasn't ready for another year of complaining. At this point he couldn't understand why he wouldn't just drop the class. Hollis dropped potions faster than he could blink.<p>

"That's what I said." Conrad said just before the train started up.  
>"Oh sod off." Alex grumbled.<p>

The three friends spent most of the time catching up and sharing their summer events before they heard the familiar call of the witch behind the trolley.

"Okay Hollis, it's your turn to visit the Trolley." Conrad said standing up reaching into his pocket. "I'll have the usual." He said placing a few sickles into Hollis' open palm. Hollis turned toward Alex who dropped a few more into his collection. "One Pumpkin Pasties."

Hollis nodded and made his way out into the aisle following the sound of the old lady's voice. When he found her she had just pulled up in front of a compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" She asked when she noticed him.

"Yeah, one Pumpkin Pasties, two licorice wands, a box of Bertie's, and some cauldron cakes." Hollis said while handing her the sickles. While she was tucking away the money a girl with dark curly hair and glasses came into view from the compartment the trolley was stopped in front of. Hollis watched her carefully and couldn't help but feel like he knew her. When she looked over at him he gave her a quick smile. She gave a tiny smile back and immediately looked away toward the cart. Hollis just shrugged to himself and gathered the sweets trying his best to balance them in his hands. Satisfied with the stability he turned only to run into a small boy with blonde curls.

"Sorry mate didn't see you there." Hollis said after almost losing his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

The small boy scowled up at Hollis. Hollis frowned. He must have offended the boy with his "I didn't see you there" comment. He mumbled an "I'm sorry". The boy's light eyes lit up, he was happy again.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked.

"Sure." Hollis replied happy to reduce the risk of dropping something. The boy quickly grabbed a few things and followed Hollis through the train.

"I'm back." Hollis said walking into the compartment and handed the Licorice wands to Conrad and a Pumpkin Pasties to Alex. He twisted around and took the remaining items from the small boy then placed the cakes on the seat for them to share later and settled down with his treat. "Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome." He said still standing at the door.

Alex was just about to bite down into his sweet when he noticed the boy was still at the door. Alex glanced across at his friends, who were completely oblivious, as usual. Alex sighed weighing his options.

"Would you like to join us?" He finally asked.

"Oh, sure." He replied sliding next to Alex. Conrad's head snapped up and glared toward his friend. "What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Alex." He nodded to the other two. "Conrad and Hollis."

"I'm Simon," he said sticking his hand out to Alex, "it's my first year."

Alex took his hand and shook it.

"What year are you guys in?"

"Sixth."

"That's cool. What house are you in?" His eyes wide with wonder.

"Gryffindor." Alex replied again.

"You know what," Conrad cut in before Simon would ask something else. "I'm going to go for a walk. Join me." He said to his friends.  
>Hollis glanced over at his friend and his sudden outburst. Conrad's mouth twitched for a moment and Hollis knew instantly his friend was annoyed. Sighing, Hollis put down his Bertie Bot Beans and stood at the same time Alex did.<p>

"I'll come too." Simon said following them out. Conrad let out a low groan. Alex clapped him on the back and told him to be nice.

Conrad paused to say something back to Alex when he was suddenly knocked off balance. Conrad caught himself instantly and turned around to see who or what had knocked into him. He was faced with the dark hair of Eris Heart.

Hollis quickly reached over and grabbed Conrad's shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "Easy mate."

Conrad looked over at his friend to calm his anger. "Filthy Slytherin." He growled and looked over at Simon. "Stay away from Slytherins, there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." He said then stormed after Eris.

"Conrad!" Hollis called after his friend. "It's not worth it." he mumbled to himself as he jogged after his friend. Alex and Simon following close behind.

"Watch where you're walking Eris." Conrad said clenching his hands into tight fists and his lips snarled with rage.

Eris turned around and was flanked by her gang. "Oh, I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh cut the crap Heart." Conrad snarled. The two sets of blue eyes having a stare off.

"I'm not sure what you mean Con." She smiled a sickly sweet smile.

Conrad felt his insides boil. He hated Slytherins. "It's Conrad to you." Conrad felt himself reach in the general direction of his Aspen wand only to come up empty. He scowled; all he wanted to do was give her a little hex…or two.

Hollis felt himself creeping forward toward his friend. The odds weren't good if a fight were to break out. Three to nine and throw a first year into the mix. A disaster waiting to happen.

"What is going on here?" A voice said while slipping by the side of the Slytherins to get to the middle. Chelsea Quinn the 6th year prefect Hufflepuff appeared.

"Nothing." Hollis answered quickly before anyone could say something that would get them into trouble.

Chelsea turned to Hollis about to question him further but upon realizing that it was him, her crush since first year, turned to face the intimidating Slytherin crowd.

She looked at them sternly then toward the Gryffindors. Chelsea sighed she didn't feel like doing this right now.

"Just get back to your compartments."

The Slytherins turned but just before they were gone you could hear one saying filthy mud-blood.

The muggle born took a step back. It had been a while since  
>Yesterday, 5:04pm<p>

she had heard that one.

"Hey!" Conrad called after them. He had seen the poor girls face fall and it was a good reason to hex Slytherins. Just as he was walking forward Alex's hand landed on his shoulder pulling him roughly back.

"We don't need to get into trouble this early." Alex said reasoning with Conrad. Alex glanced over at the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Chelsea simply nodded and walked away.

"See what I mean." Conrad said to Simon. "They are no good."

"Conrad some aren't that bad, like Adzrielle." Hollis mentioned a girl he would talk to from time to time.

"I still can't believe you talk to he—"

"Okay." Hollis said interrupting his friend. "Why don't we listen to the Prefect and head back?"

Hollis sighed in relief when his friends turned back toward their compartment without another word. Hollis liked a fight once or twice but today was their first day back and he didn't feel like getting into a squabble. Alex was right; there was no need to get into trouble this early in the year there would be plenty of time for that later in the year.

Simon followed the boys back into the compartment. Suddenly he became worried about becoming a Slytherin. What if he was sorted in there? He just made new friends who were greatly opposed to them. Would they hate him? He looked down at his lap and shook his head, he wouldn't be a Slytherin.

"So Simon would you like our Cauldron Cakes?" Hollis asked holding them out.

"Oh yes." He said grabbing them.

Conrad groaned.

"Oh, Connraaad." Emerson cooed as she entered their compartment with her best friend, Mirah, following behind.

Conrad sighed. "What is it Em?"

She smiled brightly. "I was just wondering if you could spare some sickles for us?"

Conrad placed his half eaten licorice wand into his mouth and bit down lightly as he stood up so he had his hands free. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out the remaining amount of money which he passed to his sister.

Conrad yanked the candy out of his mouth. "Well it's not much but if you spend it correctly I'm sure you can both have something."

"Aw man…" Emerson said looking down at the small amount that lay in her hand. "I guess we'll split it even."

"Here you can have some of mine." Alex said removing some sickles from his own pocket.

"No that's okay they can share." Conrad said shaking his head. "Don't take it Em." He said sternly.

"It's fine Con, Im offering." Alex tried reasoning with his friend but he knew it was useless.

Conrad just shook his head.

"Fine then. Mirah would you please take these Sickles?" Alex said now offering them to the petite girl behind Emerson. When she didn't take them he urged her. Finally she reached over and took them gingerly out of his hand. Alex sat down and smiled over at Conrad. Who rolled his eyes in response.

"So, who's that?" Emerson jerked her head toward little Simon Moore.

"I'm Simon." He said proudly.

"Right. Anyway what's this stuff I've been hearing about you guys and Eris?" Emerson asked.

"Emerson." Hollis said jumping up. "I think it's about time you go find the trolley." Hollis took her by the shoulders and turned her around pushing her lightly out the door. They had literally just dropped the subject and he didn't want it going again.

"Fine, fine we are leaving." Emerson said laughing as Hollis pushed her out. With that the two girls were out into the aisles walking quickly.

"You did hear who the Head boy is this year didn't you?" Alex asked once Hollis sat back down.

"No." Conrad answered. "Who?"

"Troy Marin."

"No way." Conrad said now sitting up. "Best news ever. You think he'll go easy on us?"

"Depends." Alex said with a shrug.

Hollis leaned back in his seat taking in the new information. Troy was the Gryffindor keeper and always had some of the best grades. Now he was the Head Boy. Troy was a good friend to Hollis, Alex and Conrad. I mean they weren't best of friends but good enough. Hopefully if they ever had a run in with him he would look the other way.

"Who's the Head Girl?" Simon asked bringing himself into the conversation again.

Alex looked at him for a second. He hadn't expected him to jump in and couldn't help but wonder if he even knows what he was talking about. "Uh, oh get this… Melody Bradbury."

"What?" Conrad asked clearly back into high spirits. Conrad thoughts switched to Melody. She was reasonable and pretty good at Quidditch and with all the bludgers that are sent her direction she would owe them. Conrad was already looking forward to the year ahead.

-Carriages-

Hollis followed his friends toward the carriages that were supposedly pulled by Thestrals but he really didn't know if that was true, he could only assume. Alex was the first one to climb up and Hollis followed behind, then Conrad. Someone called out from behind.

"Conrad!" Colter called noticing his blonde head first. "Alex! Hollis!" The Hufflepuff called jogging over and effortlessly jumped onto the carriage.

"Where were you?" Hollis asked.

"Sitting with Harris." He answered. "So what'd I miss?"

Conrad groaned. "Simon Moore."

Colter's head jerked back and he got a confused look on his face. "Who's that?"

"You'll see, you'll see." Conrad said shaking his head.

"Okay then." He said laughing.

"Con!" Emerson said jogging up to the carriage Mirah right by her side. They quickly climbed the side of the carriage.

"What's up?" Mirah asked when they settled.

"Nothing." Colter answered for the group.

Emerson turned toward him. "Oh! Hi Cole." She blushed and was suddenly happy that it was dark.

"Hey, didn't notice me, did you?" he said smiling.

She just shrugged and looked away as the carriage pulled away.

Colter looked toward the front of the carriage and noticed the strange creature pulling it. He immediately looked away from the cruel reminder. Colter missed his sister so much; she should be sitting next to him. She should have been there his first day telling him everything would be okay. She should have had her first day at Hogwarts. He shouldn't have to know what was pulling the carriage.  
>"You okay?" Alex asked quietly while the others were talking.<p>

He looked up his blue eyes looking even bluer and sadder, and then smiled. "Yeah." He pushed his thoughts behind him for now and jumped into a conversation with Alex.

_Review or I'll send Fluffy after you-_- _

_Just kidding. _

_Love, Hailey and Haley. Best cowriter EVER._


	3. Chapter 2: Layla Moran

DISCLAIMER!- I do not own Harry Potter. Some text taken right out of the books. JKR owns.

_**I have decided to go with the movie's take on the Triwiz rather than the book's for this chappy.**_

_**Oh and only girls at Beauxbatons too:/ sorry! Just in case you were wondering…**_

Layla Moran 

Layla was currently wedged into a group of first years. It was beginning to get a little hot and tight and she kept fidgeting. Layla shifted her weight to one foot impatiently and bumped into the person next to her. She glanced over only to meet the green eyes of her twin. Henrietta gave her a colossal smile. Layla halfheartedly returned the gesture.

Henrietta had been going nonstop since they received their letters to attend Hogwarts. Layla herself was just as excited but as the date drew closer her excitement faded. She was worried that she wouldn't be sorted in the same house as her sister. What would happen then? Layla was worried their relationship would change and not to mention she was going to Hogwarts, who wouldn't be nervous?

"First years please form a line." Professor McGonagall ordered as she walked back into the room.

Henrietta quickly jumped into line behind her sister. Layla was feeling even woozier; she wasn't acting normal and it bothered her.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now follow me."

Layla took a deep breath and ambled behind her new classmates. She entered The Great Hall with everyone staring at the group of first years but she was too distracted by the ceiling to notice.

Once they made it to the front they all clustered together and waited patiently as the old Sorting Hat sang.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said after the song had ended. "Allen, Thomas."

Layla watched the boy push his way out of the crowd. He placed the hat gently on his head. He looked nervous his face twitched and he drummed his fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat screamed out.

The boy quickly took off the hat and happily made it over to the clapping table.

Layla turned to her sister. "Hetti, what if we are sorted into different houses?"

"I doubt that would happen, but if it did who cares? We will make it work." Henrietta answered, not taking her eyes away from the hat.

"Austen, Angelina."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat again and Angelina hurried to her new table.

"Brown, Justin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

A "Burtis, Kylie" became a Hufflepuff while "Burrow, Charles" became a Slytherin. Another one named "Carr, Taylor" went to Gryffindor.

"Fierro, Rosalinda!"

A slender girl next to Layla made her way out of the crowd. She was taking big breaths but walking quickly. She sat down onto the stool and quickly placed the hat on her head. It took a few seconds before the hat roared Ravenclaw. She happily pranced over to her new table.

"Grey, Skylar!"

A girl with long brown hair, who was near the front, trotted up to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head. She was smiling widely and waiting patiently.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. The girl jumped from her seat and made her way to her seat but clumsily tripped along the way.

More people were sorted going into different houses. Finally a "Moore, Simon" was called. Layla smiled she just had to be next!

A short boy made his way nervously up to the stool. He sat and put the hat on.

He had to have been up there for at least a minute.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The boy looked like he was happy, upset, and surprised all at once. He made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Layla watched Simon as he glanced across the room; his face lit up and started waving vigorously. Layla craned her neck trying to see who the boy could be waving at.

"Moran, Henrietta!"

Layla snapped away from her nosy behavior and watched her sister. Once the hat was on Henrietta, Layla's breathing stopped.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Layla let out a breath as her sister practically skipped over to the Slytherin table.

"Moran, Layla!"

Layla cautiously made her way up to the front. She glanced back at her sister who shot her two thumbs up and a big smile. Layla placed the hat on her head. She didn't know what to think. Shouldn't she be in Slytherin? What if she wouldn't be a good match in that house? The hat would place her properly, Right?

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Layla frowned and took off the hat. She looked over at her new table; all of them were clapping and smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back as she walked over. She glanced back at her sister who looked a little shocked but happy for her at the same time. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

The rest of the sorting seemed to fly by as she became acquainted with her new classmates. Layla was becoming more at home and used to the idea of being a Hufflepuff as for being separated from her sister she was still weary but no longer worried.

"Ahem!" the headmaster cleared his throat as he stood.

Layla's eyes skirted away from the fellow first year she was currently talking to and waited patiently for the headmaster to speak. She was beginning to feel a bit hungry and was waiting for the feast eagerly.

"I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect all of you to do your very best and work hard this year to do yourself and the entire school proud. Now before we began our superb feast I have a few start-of- term notices I wish to mention."

Layla's stomach growled and she sighed hoping the headmaster wouldn't be too much longer.

"First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly of limits to any student. Also no magic should be used in the corridors between classes." The headmaster paused for a moment letting the hall quiet. "This year our school has the great honor of hosting a tremendous event, the Triwizard Tournament."

The hall burst into nervous but exited twitter.

Layla had heard about the previous Triwizard Tournament. There had been four champions, two from Hogwarts, one the famous Harry Potter and the other a Hufflepuff. It was at this event that everyone finally believed that Voldemort had returned because of the tragic death of Cedric Diggory.

"Quiet!" The headmaster called raising his hand for silence. "For those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is I will give a short description. The Triwizard Tournament was formed many years ago as a friendly completion between three schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. From each school a champion will be selected to represent their school and they will undergo three dangerous tasks."

The hall broke out into more excited talk. Layla glanced over at the Slytherin table to see her sister hanging onto the headmasters words.

"There will be only one winner, at that winner will have eternal glory."

There where whoops coming from every direction.

The headmaster raised his hand and the hall quieted. "But, students of the age sixteen and older will be the only ones allowed to enter."

This time there were screams of outrage and disappointment.

"SILENCE!" The headmaster bellowed. "Now this year we have some special guest joining us for the year. Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!"

Layla whipped around as she heard the doors of the Great hall open. Girls in their late teens came bustling through the middle aisle. They were all dressed in blue as they were putting on quite a show for an entrance.

Once the girls were seated at the Ravenclaw table the headmaster ran to the front again.

"Now welcome our brothers from the north, Durmstang!"

Layla whipped around once more to see guys dressed in heavy clothing entering the hall. They as well put on quite the show before they were seated.

Once everyone was seated the headmaster began the feast.

Layla's eyes glistened as the food appeared in front of her. There were so many choices and everything looked so delicious! Layla began filling her plate with what seemed to be a little bit of everything.

Once she had filled her plate with her dinner she looked across the table at Kylie, the first year she had been talking to before. "What do you think?"

"About the Triwizard Tournament?" Kylie asked after swallowing her bite of beef casserole.

Layla nodded.

"I know one thing, it's dangerous. I mean I get the whole glory thing but is it worth the possibility of death? What does dying get you? Nothing."

Layla nodded again in response. Of course eternal glory sounded just the right bit marvelous, but risking your life, not so much.

"I mean I find it entertaining but it... I don't know, it's just a hard subject to talk about with all the controversy." Kylie said shaking her head.

Layla shrugged. "I understand, but why do you think they are having it again after all that has happened?"

Kylie face twisted as she tried to think up an answer. "I guess so many people are for it and they are going to give it one last try or something."

"Would you join if you were old enough?"

"No. That kind of thing is not for me. What about you?"

"I don't know." Layla answered truthfully. She couldn't decide if she was willing to risk everything for such glory. I mean wouldn't it be fun?

* * *

><p>Layla was so full she could not stuff another morsel into her mouth even if she wanted to. All the other students seemed to be winding down with their deserts as well. She was starting to feel much more comfortable at Hogwarts and was ready to meet her new Hufflepuff family.<p>

The room quieted and Layla's head turned to the entrance to see four people carrying a large object into the room and toward the front.

"What's that?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Kylie answered transfixed on the object.

The four people seemed to be taking their time carrying it to the front. They finally gently lowered it to the ground and quickly left the front of the hall.

"Your attention please!" The headmaster said once he was next to the structure. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the Triwizard champion. One who wishes to enter only has to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the goblet, but do not do so lightly. Once you are chosen there is no going back."

The headmaster lifted his wand and the encasement for the goblet slowly disappeared. Blue flames erupted from the top of the goblet.

"As of now the Triwizard Tournament has officially begun!"

* * *

><p>Okay yay! Haha anyway I am <em><strong>so sorry<strong>_ for the long wait. I have been seriously lazy with a bit of writers block and a stupid computer virus. You guys are the best readers any writer could ask for on here and Im sorry I haven't updated in what a month? I loved all the reviews and the ones who reviewed even though they couldn't do it while they were logged in :) Hope this chapter is okay... might be boring. And of course a big thank you to DanceLikeNoOnesThere!

_**If you want your character in the tournament tell me in a review or PM, whichever! **_Also if you want to be from Durmstang state that as well.

_Review or you'll be forced to spend a day with Lockheart-_-_

_Just kidding._

_Love, Hailey and Haley._


	4. Chapter 3: Colter Scott

_**Hey**_ guys another horribly slow update _SORRY_! Anyway this is the third chapter:) it may be a little boring but im just trying to intertwine characters and such, speaking of if your character hasn't been used hang in there I am working on it. Oh and if you signed up to go into the tournament and I didn't mention your character putting their name in they are still in it I just didn't mention it or im going to later. Still need someone from Durmstrang if you're interested! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :)

Colter Scott

Colter stepped out of the cozy Hufflepuff common room and could now hear the house elves busily cooking with banging pots and pans and the sound of rapid scrubbing. Colter grimaced at the loud sounds coming from the kitchen. He wasn't really a morning person and the loud noises were not helping. He hurried along to the great hall for some well needed breakfast.

Colter stepped into the Great Hall, which was surprisingly loud with the new first years anxiously tittering about their new classes. Colter laughed to himself, oh how quickly the excitement fades. He ambled along one side of the Hufflepuff table and took a random seat far away from the loud first years. None of his Hufflepuff friends were there yet; sighing to himself he took a piece of bacon and lamely chewed on it.

From where he was sitting he had a clear view of the Gryffindor table where he saw his three best friends: Hollis, Alex and Conrad. Conrad had his head on the table, sleeping as usual. Hollis looked annoyed as he tried talking to the sleeping figure; Alex probably told him to wake Conrad because if Conrad missed a meal he would be mad for the rest of the day. Hollis picked up his bacon and slapped Conrad's head with it causing Conrad to jolt up angry and Alex and Hollis snickered at him.

Colter, amused at his friend's stupidity, looked away shaking his head. His eyes landed on a familiar brown haired boy. Happy for some company Colter slid down his side of the table till he was across from his Quidditch teammate, Brodie.

"Hey Brodie." He said.

Brodie looked up from his breakfast and nodded. "Hello."

Colter settled into his new seat filling his plate with anything that was close by. He knew Brodie wouldn't say too much but he still liked to talk to him even if he was holding up most of the conversation. Today he was hoping to prod a bit more out of the shy boy, after all the Triwizard tournament had returned.

The two talked about the Triwizard Tournament for the remaining time during breakfast. Colter was set on entering while Brodie couldn't give him an answer. The friends split up to go to their different classes, Colter was going up a few floors to the Charms classroom and Brodie was off to start his day with Transfiguration.

Colter was feeling more awake as he entered into the Charms classroom. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a Ravenclaw sitting on the right side of the room. He smiled and made his way over to the chestnut haired girl.

"Ciao bella." He cooed when she didn't notice his presence.

Nina looked up when he had broken her train of thought. "Hi Cole." She smiled up at him blushing slightly.

Colter plopped down next to the Italian. Colter and Nina were pretty good friends but had one very big disagreement. Slytherins. Colter couldn't stand a single one of them while Nina thought they deserved respect. Colter couldn't care less when she started a rant about equality, which was usually brought on by Colter's antics toward a Slytherin.

Colter and Nina had a very off and on friendship due to the fact that Colter and her were constantly annoyed with one another's views but they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long. The first time Colter had seen her, in his second year he was completely taken by her most likely because she is half Veela but he seemed to be used to her now.

"Are you entering in the tournament?" Colter asked.

"Don't know." She answered setting up her materials for class.

"I am." He said quite proudly.

Nina looked at him sternly. "Don't die."

"Don't worry if I am lucky enough to be chosen I won't be letting it go to waste." He said leaning back into his seat visualizing himself winning the cup, the glory, and the money. Colter was going to put his name in the goblet today, after his second lesson, with Conrad.

"Attention class!" Professor Flitwick called from atop his stack of books. "Now can anyone tell me about the Aguamenti charm?"

A Ravenclaw in the front raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"It is a charm that conjures a fountain or jet of water from the caster's wand."

"Very good Mister Noel, 5 points to Ravenclaw." He praised.

The professor went on to explain how to do the charm but Colter was only halfway listening his thoughts were once again on the tournament. That is until he was kicked by Nina. Colter scowled at her until he realized the whole class had begun working on mastering the charm. He immediately began watching Nina attempt it three times before he tried.

Colter couldn't get as much as a droplet out. He scowled at his Hazel wand, so much for being good at charms. Colter swished his wand again, and nothing happened.

"What a stupid charm." He mumbled to himself. Colter tried again a little more vigorously. Finally the most minuscule stream sprouted from his wand but left as quickly as it came.

"Ah! Did you see that?" Colter turned quickly elbowing Nina.

Nina was in the middle of her sixth attempt when his elbow knocked he concentration. "Cole!" she hissed at him as she received another failed attempt. "I almost had that one!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her casting.

After Professor Flitwick had dismissed class Colter had mastered the charm way before Nina which caused him to be insufferable with boasting, something he rarely did. Once a very annoyed Nina left him he went off to his next class which was uneventful and he spent the whole time antsy and dying for it to end so he could put his name into the goblet.

Finally Lunch had come and gone and Colter was on a break before his next classes. Colter was currently waiting at the entrance of the great hall for his mates. Conrad, Alex, Hollis, and Harris appeared in front of him.

"Ready?" Conrad asked smiling and gripping his slip of parchment.  
>Oct 24th, 6:56pm<p>

"Oh yeah." Colter said turning walking down the length of the great hall toward the huge goblet. His friends all quickly following behind in anticipation except Alex who was lingering behind worried. A lot of students were gathered around watching any students who dared put their names into the Goblet of Fire.

When they reached the age line that circled around the goblet, a Beauxbatons girl had just threw her name into the cup and a bustle of cheers erupted from her fellow classmates.

Hollis and Harris had grabbed their two friends and gave them a friendly push into the circle. The two students shared a look both holding their names above their heads ready to drop their names in. The seriousness of the situation dawned on the simultaneously, but they both broke into a smile and dropped their names in. The students in the hall burst into applause as they left the age line to go with their friends to watch any other students who might put their names in.

Brodie Martin was sitting nearby and smiled toward the two Hogwarts students. One of his hands was balled into a tight fist. He had seen numerous students go forth to put their names into the blaze possibly risking their lives if they were chosen. His fist tightened and loosened during his thinking. A girl he recognized as Melody, the head girl, had just entered the ring. She seemed to pause slightly, wavering at the edge of the line before walking forward and placing her name in as well. Another explosion of clapping. Brodie sighed, there was no way the tasks wouldn't be life-threatening and he couldn't knowingly enlist himself into such a dangerous competition. Brodie stood and crumpled the piece of wrinkled parchment in his fist and silently left the great hall.

On his way out he was nearly ran into by a very short boy.

"Oi, sorry!" the boy called but hurried forward not bothering to turn around. He quickly found what he was looking for.

"Hi!" Simon piped up when he was in range of Colter, Hollis, Conrad, Harris, and Alex.

"Oh to all things good, what have I done to deserve such endeavors?" Conrad groaned.

Alex elbowed him. "Careful their Conrad, don't want to hurt yourself with those big words."

Conrad rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Simon." Hollis chimed in since no one would answer the poor confused boy.

"Haven't you made any friends?" Conrad asked rudely.

"Oh, sure." Simon answered not quite catching his spiteful tone. "I met these two really nice girls, they are twins."

"You should hang out with them." Conrad jumped in.

Harris frowned at Conrad. "Come on Simon I'll show you something really cool." Harris said trying to entice Simon away from Conrad.

"Okay!" he said happily following behind.

"Hmm that worked better than I thought." Conrad looked quite pleased with himself and stretched his arms out.

"Oh he's not so bad." Colter tried sticking up for the young boy but spending more than thirty minutes with him could become quite daunting.

"All I know is, I spent not even five seconds with tha-" Alex lightly punched him to make him stop and Conrad stopped mid sentence realizing he could be being a little cruel.

They sat in silence watching the next few people put their names in. A girl they recognized as Tasmania had gone forth and some Durmstrang boy had done so as well.

Another Beauxbatons girl had entered the great hall walking swiftly toward the goblet, her dirty blonde hair swishing behind her, her green eyes were shinning. She walked past the age line and smiled softly as the flames engulfed her name.

"Beuxbatons girls." Conrad and Hollis seemed to sigh at the same time.

Alex laughed and rolled his eyes.

Colter smiled, amused at his friends. The suddenly remembering he had class soon and moaned, "I don't want to go to defense against the dark arts."

"At least you have us in there with you. Speaking of which we should probably head down there." Alex said while gathering his things.

"Oh, and don't we have a new teacher this year?" Conrad asked.

Colter nodded hoping the teacher wouldn't be like the one they had the last two years.

The group vacated the area they were occupying and headed for the defense against the dark arts room.

Colter liked defense against the dark arts and all but it was a lot of work. Conrad of course considered it his second favorite class, just under charms.

When they reached the classroom they took their normal residence in the back of the room. Colter grabbed a seat in front of Hollis and beside Alex . Colter twisted around to face Conrad and Hollis.

"It's the first day back and I already have an essay to write." Colter groaned.

"You and me both." Hollis said thinking of when he was going to began his own essay.

"Oi, you suppose the new professor will be nice?" Colter asked.

"Anything beats that old hag we had the last few years, I honestly thought she would end up like Binns, glad they sacked her while they still could."

Alex finally turned around. "Little harsh, Conrad?"

Conrad nodded, "yeah well…"

"Afternoon, class." The lanky professor walked quickly down the center aisle. "You will learn great things in my class, how to defend against horrifying spells and creatures and many other things. The dark arts is not something that fades away just because some people are gone," He had now reached the front of the classroom and began staring the students down. "nothing goes away completely everything leaves an impression, even if that impression almost seems not to exist it's still there. In fact there could be a dark arts conjurer in this very room." He took this moment of eerie silence to push his thick rimmed glasses up his slender nose. "But then again there might not be."

Conrad coughed "Eris."

Hollis chuckled beside him and Alex turned around and gave him a "you don't know that look".

Across the room Eris and Veronica sneered at Conrad.

The young teacher glared at Conrad but didn't say anything. "Anyway, My name is Mr. Trollope and this class will be taken seriously by each and every one of you. I will begin class by taking roll."

The professor finished taking roll and assigned them some easy reading for the first day. The teacher sat at the front watching his students reading silently while he himself was reading a peculiar looking book. The professor was wearing multicolored robes and sipping on some tea.

Colter stared at the pages with every intention of reading them but it had become daunting and he found himself reading the same sentence five times. He turned toward Alex but of course he was doing as he was told. His head was leaning into his hand and the other was lightly drumming next to the book. That would be the only sound he would make until he finished, trying to talk to him now would be pointless.

Colter returned to the book and attempted reading again. Maybe sitting next to Alex would be a good thing.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER chapter done and yeah so umm… Ill try and update faster: sorry again. Yep.

Review or Aragog will find you -_-

Just kidding.

Love, Hailey and Haley.


End file.
